


Arlinda's Confection Connundrum

by FluffySheepHair



Series: Whiter Crusaders (Erotic WC works) [1]
Category: Original Work, White Crusaders
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: Usually a hero is paid for a job they perform, but Arlinda wants something different: Candy! Her self indulgent behavior with the stuff ends up being a bit overwhelming.
Series: Whiter Crusaders (Erotic WC works) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114397
Kudos: 1





	Arlinda's Confection Connundrum

The White Crusaders houses a very favorable amount of people, with exceptional skills tasked for many jobs. Hydra Bravo, the task group where anything goes, be it espionage, reconnaissance, assassination, infiltration, or assaults, they’re the most willing to do whatever it takes in order to get a job done. Arlinda, the red headed brawler from Bravo, has taken a task from a candy shop to get rid of some pests nearby.

In her usual navy blue camisole and light purple gi bottoms, and a tied tightly bandana burning hotter than her hair, she’s ready to throw some punches. At the same time she has some thoughts. “Pests... Jeez, I really don’t wanna beat up some kids. Maybe it’s rats or some shit. Oh well, let’s find out.” Arlinda manages to get past some people walking by as she sees the man she’s to talk with. “Oi, it’s me, the gal from White Crusaders! Sup!” Her spunky attitude was definitely heard in her voice. She sounded very upbeat and ready for a fight. Before she can take another step closer, two pistols are aimed at her from two men behind her.

“Hands up, bitch.” Arlinda lets her hands rise. “Frisk ‘er.” Another guy pats her down.

“Hey, if you’re gonna steal anything from me, can you at least keep the picture in my wallet?” The guy stops after grabbing her leather wallet.

“Which one?”

“Oh, let me show you.” She sifts through the wallet to find the picture. It has four folds, so it takes a while. “There it is. Look how cute I was in high school!” Arlinda giggles. The other men come in closer to look.

“Aww, you look like a bright sprite from a forest!”

“You’re too sweet.” While they’re distracted, she takes their heads and then, bashes them against the other guy in the middle who had been eyeing the picture. She then pushes them forward and slams her self on the middle and right guy, pinning the left guy, and making sure the other two are immobilized underneath her. The guys scream in pain. Arlinda taps a few buttons on her wrist device. “Crusaders, I’ve got three suspects, armed robbers, ready for arrest. They’ve got weapons too. Guns, at that.” She then went back to twisting the left guy’s arms in hopes they’d turn blue so he couldn’t get up from lifting himself. “A fucking candy store? Really? God, do you have no shame? Kids come in here all the time and you’re here to ruin it for them! Couldn’t it have been a barber shop instead?”

“Uhm. Can... can I raise my head now?” the shop keeper behind the desk was shaking.

“Oh! I forgot you were even here! Yeah, I got these jerks wrangled up and ready for authorities!” Arlinda said, gleefully.

“I’m sorry I don’t have money to give. I promise to pay some way!” A vehicle approached in front of the store. Two women and one man in black pants and grey shirts come walking out of it.

“Arlene, are these the guys?” the man asks.

“I dunno. They pussied out as soon as I knocked their dicks in the dirt. Can we really call them guys?” She chuckled.

“Well, I’d mark you for your tongue if I could like Commander White does. But I wont tell a lie and say that is a bit funny.”

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, uh. They weren’t much of a problem. I got them on the ground and they haven’t moved since!” Arlinda lifts herself up to let the women cuff the thugs. “Well, Officer Conrad, I think we all did a good job today.” She leans in, whispering “I wont lie, the wallet technique you taught me hasn't failed a single time since I learned it” Conrad laughs.

“I’ll see you when you’re done here and back on base!” Conrad gets back in her car and waves to Arlinda. She waves goodbye, and the thugs flip her the bird.

“Yo, shoppy, you said something about payment!”

The shopkeeper rises, explaining to her, “Right then. I can’t pay in money...” The guy looks to be in his early 40s, with quite the dad body. Tall, a bit stocky, definitely has a kid. “I’ll gladly do anything to pay you back.”

Arlinda, with her quick wits, immediately has a solution. “give me 100 pounds of each piece of candy and chocolate in this store.”

“WHAT?!” The shopkeeper is in awe. “I don’t even have 10...”

“That’s what delivery trucks are for, right? Get to it.” Arlinda gets teary eyed. “Besides, I almost died with those guys pointing their guns at me... I’m gonna be scarred for life!” The shopkeeper sighs and dials in some orders on his phone.

“I’ll send it to White Crusaders with your name on it...” The shoppy reluctantly sighs as he signs off on it. Before he can even look up again, Arlinda has already walked out with two gigantic barrels of all the candy in stock, carrying them over her arms as she’s already out the door.

“Aight, I’m going home then! I’ll measure every single ounce!” She wobbles a bit from the weight. "Damn, these barrels are at least 100 pounds..."

Arlinda arrived to home base that had none of her friends and teammates there. They must be on a mission. Her barrels were hefty, at 120 pounds total. “Ten for each type.” Since she’s super strong, it felt like nothing. Each barrel had dividers for each type of candy. On the left barrel, there was hard, chewy and gummy candy. On the right, nothing but chocolate. She took her hand and dipper it into the right barrel, getting long chocolate coated wafers out and eating a piece. After a bite, shivers travel up to her spine as she’s in pure bliss from the melting sensation of milky, rich goodness invading her taste buds, assaulting her tongue, and infesting her nasal passage with pure sugar and cocoa. Her fingers were stained with smears from the wafer as the silky smoothness of its coating tickles her fingertips, and her ears were being polluted by the noise the crunch made. It’s been nearly three years since she had such a good piece of chocolate. Her smile was ear to ear. “Oh, jeez. So good... I need to tell Ravina about my haul!” She raises her arm for her wrist device to call up Ravina. “Yo, Ravina. Where you at?”

“On an abroad trip with the rest. You missed out.” Ravina was decked out in a sun hat, shades, and her ponytail done in a stylish fashion. She was sipping from a shot glass. “What’s up?”

“Oh, well, don’t worry then. Enjoy your vacation!” Arlinda giggled.

“I said it’s an abroad mission trip!” She pouts as she hangs up. Looking back at the barrels Arlinda’s mouth had saliva dripping like a waterfall. “Chocolate... or chewies?” Arlinda was about to head first dive into the barrels as she curled her fingers out. She grabbed a bunch of chocolate that was once properly sorted, now all in a jumbled brown mess as she began scarfing it down. Her navy shirt got splatters of brown on it, and her arms were getting stained from the chocolate. Her entire mouth was fully of chocolate. Sweet, savory goodness went all the way down to her belly as she kept wanting to eat more and more. She almost forgot that she had chewie candy, so she went over to the barrel and found extremely long and wide gummy worms. "Wowie... this is... super huge." She couldn't help but squirm a bit in anticipation. "Kinda wanna...." In a flash, her top is off and her phone is out, mounted to a table set to record and take pics. The giant gummy is then molested by Arlinda's hands, squeezed with immense amounts of giggling, and licked on every inch. Saliva trails from the top to the bottom as she licks it up. Wiggling it in front of her face and letting more saliva drip from her mouth at the top of it, she then envelops her lips on top, and begins to go down on it like it's a dick! Her gagging is a bit cute and light. Stuffing it further into her tits, she begins pressing them around the worm, and after a few bobs in, she takes a huge bite off its head, which makes the worm squirt loads of juice from inside where the head once was!

"Wow! Look at that!" The juices spray all over her. Tie dye colored fluids are all over her face and breasts. "Heehee, so much!" After inserting it in her mouth, she begins sucking on it more, for all that fruity juicy goodness to go straight to her gut.

Hours passed. The morning sun that illuminated the sky of the city soon hid behind the mountains in the distance, turning the world orange. Arlinda is seen rubbing her tummy, moaning from the immense pleasure of eating all these sweets. Her phone is loaded with multiple pics and videos of her doing extremely lewd things with the candy. Her pants are gone, her top is missing, and her entire body has brown marks like she rolled in the mud and tried to stay in the rain to clean it off.

"Huwahh.... I don't think I'm gonna be able to move from this spot... Floor... warm..." Before she drifted off into sleep, her cellphone buzzed. And again. And again. The smooth vibrations lulled her to sleep.

"Hey, Arlinda. It's me. Jay. Me and Kiana are coming over real quick to grab things. You usually are quick to answer your phone but… guess since it's not Ravina you're not too keen on answering. Anyways. See ya in the morning!" That's what the message said. Jay was on a vacation with the others with Arlinda keeping the place in check. Arlinda woke up the next morning, groggy and disgruntled. She felt so sluggish and slow.

"Why do I feel so heavy…" she groaned. "Ugh, whatever." She tried to lift herself up, but struggled. "Mmph… Gotta grab something, I guess. Damn, did those thugs do something to me?" Her last attempt at trying to get up was successful, with heavy panting. "Fuck. Why was that so…" Her gaze lowers. Her tits have grown. Her belly is protruding. And worst of all, she can't see her feet. She runs over to a mirror to notice her transformation. The once lean and fit party girl that was Arlinda has turned into a fat, rotund lady. All those sweets immediately went to her body. "Oh no… the last thing I want Jay and Kiana to do is see me like this." And of course, with her luck, the doorbell rang.

"Arlinda! Hope you're in there! We're gonna come in there in a few seconds!" Jay shouted from the other side. The doorknob shook multiple times as Jay jimmied his key into the lock, twisting it with a slow opening. He pops his head in in curiosity. "Where is she?" Dead silence. He walks in. His usual attire is gone, now with just a pair of swim trunks and an oversized shirt.

"We're here for the umbrellas, right?" Kiana asked. Her usual body suit was replaced with a two piece bikini. Her dark skin being exposed made her feel a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, two of them. One is yellow, the other is orange with white spots." Jay walked into the side of the room where everyone slept, hearing what sounded to him like crying. "Arlinda?" He walks over to the bed, a huge lump is in there. "Arlinda, is that--"

"J-Jay! Don't lift the covers, get out!" Jay steps back.

"Jeez. Sorry. I was just trying to find some umbrellas."

"Well they're not in here! Get out!" Jay's suspicions were suddenly piquing.

"Arlinda. Are you hiding something from me?"

"No! I'm not! I'm… uh…" She shifted around in the bed. "I'm m…mas… I'm touching myself get out please stop embarrassing me!!"

"Sure." He replied in a sarcastic tone. Jay pulled the covers. Presented in front of him was Arlinda, naked and sweaty. And of course, the most telling, was her transformation. The once 200 pound 5 feet and 11 inch girl who was ready to kick some ass, take some names, and then run a marathon, looked like she had been doing nothing but eating pizza, taking out, and run a game and binge for hours. Her once toned body is now squishy and marshmallow like. Her ample bossom blew up to zeppelins. Her large thighs became juicy. And that tummy that had ridges was soon a smooth mound of flesh. Jay's eyes lit up at the body before him.

"...Please don't laugh." She tried covering her face as it started to glow red.

"Can you even get up?"

"I…I can…" Arlinda lifts herself up, sitting straight.

"You look extremely filthy." Despite her soft body, she's covered in chocolate. "What the hell happened?"

"I… I ate chocolate."

Kiana dropped in. "Jay, the umbrellas. Did--" Immediately her focus is lost and shifted towards Arlinda. "…Oh. That's one way to get something to block out the sun."

"Kiana!" Jay snapped. Arlinda pouted. "She's not in the mood for these kinds of games. Now--" Four knocks were at the door. "Ugh, come in!" The door swung open.

"Where the HELL are you two and what is taking so long to get the umbrellas?" Ravina waltzed in with Lonnie beside her. Her attire looked like the usual rich bitch clothes at a beach. A wide sunhat, cool shades, and her wavy brown hair was done nicely in a small knitted tail in the back. She was wearing a light orange bikini with ruffles. Definitely to hide her small chest.

"Ravina, be calm…" Lonnie said as she looked in the closet in the hallway. Her bikini was watermelon patterned on the top, with a pizza design on the bottom. Her larger body could barely be contained in them, especially her boobs. "Jaaay! Is everything okay?"

"Lonnie, Ravina, please don't come in here!" Arlinda shrieked.

"Fuck that, you got me curious." Ravina strutted.

"We should abide by her request…" Lonnie whined lightly as she stood in place.

"All right, what's going on--" Ravina had the very same reaction as Jay at first. "Oh. Oh no." Ravina covered her mouth.

"Okay, now you have me worried." Lonnie barged in and saw Arlinda's new form. "Oh my goodness…"

"If any of you make one single joke… you're gonna regret it…" Silence filled the room. Everyone looked at each other.

"What're you gonna do? Sit on me?" Jay said with a devilish smirk. Immediately, Arlinda jolted up and slammed herself into Jay's face, ass first, and smushed into his mouth!

"Maybe I fucking will, you goddamn twink!" Jay whined and flailed as he couldn't breathe. He was secretly enjoying it and decided to squeeze Arlinda's thighs. "Hey, let's kill two birds with one stone." She kept mashing herself into his face. Jay's lips met with Arlinda's other set of lips, as he began to lick it. "Yeah. Good boy. Suck on it too. Ravina. Take his pants off."

"Uhm… All right, sis…" Ravina kneeled and began to slowly lower his trunks. "Holy shit, you're harder than steel." His shaft was fully erect. He was ready for it to be assaulted.

"Get ready, loser. You're gonna be my work out routine." Arlinda lifted herself, and hovered over his head. Jay began to hyperventilate after the lack of air.

"Arlinda, wait, I was--"

"Shut it." Arlinda slammed her hips down, causing both to scream in pleasure, trailing off in a whine of light pain. Arlinda pounded her pussy against him as she started to sweat. Ravina was amazed. Kiana was stunned. Lonnie, however, was curious as one of the bars of chocolate was half eaten. She carefully read the label.

"Pierra's Plump Pastry… Wait!" She immediately turned to the elephant sized lass in the room. "Arlinda, you ate some weird chocolate!"

"No fucking shit, I ate weird chocolate… If Jay wants to be sat on, then I'll do it if it means losing this weight…"

"But… it says…"

"Shut it, slut! God, where's that bimbo bot to stuff that cock sucker of yours?" Lonnie gasped and pouted, and in retaliation, she got behind Arlinda and started to molest her from behind!

"Don't call my wifey as bimbo bot, you crimson cunt haired punch drunk lard ass!" She began pulling and tweaking her nipples as she juggled those orbs attached to Arlinda. Suddenly, her aggressiveness became more submissive. Kiana began to lick her lips as she wanted in on this action, so she began to hug Arlinda from the front.

"Well, if they get an open invitation. Then these are mine now." Kiana began to suck on Arlinda's left nipple, fingering herself a bit. All this energy in one place was a bit overwhelming for Ravina. Seeing her sister, now obese, riding Jay, getting her tits sucked off by Kiana, and now, seeing Lonnie play with her tummy as she makes out with her, hearing their moans and whines. It soon made her a bit too overwhelmed as she looked over Jay, revealing a huge secret underneath her sun dress.

"Open wide, big guy." Jay's vision grew dark, as once again, a delectable and juicy pussy was attacking his face. The room was so full of sexual tension as everyone began loving on one another… Arlinda's whines and moans were the most powerful, but it wasn't until Jay started spasming that things began to slow down.

"W-wait, guys, help me up! He's gonna come! I don't wanna get pregnant!" Lonnie smooched her cheek again, Kiana latched herself hard on both nipples, and Ravina lifed herself, fully pleased as vag goo trailed from her lower half from Jay's face. Jay looks absolutely finished as he makes quiet whimpers. She walked behind Lonnie, crouching down.

"HOW ABOUT INSTEAD…" Ravina shouted… "WE DO THIS!" Ravina took both her index and middle finger, and shoved them right into Jay's ass. In an instant, Jay's body convulses as he begins to let out every bit of pent up urges inside Arlinda's fat pussy. Arlinda, in response cried in pleasure as tears rolled down her face from the intensity, and her pussy also let out loads of love juices! Lonnie squeezed her belly hard, And Kiana opened one eye up.

"Wow. That sounded fun." Kiana smiled, wiping saliva from her mouth. "What'd we come here for again? I actually forgot…"

"Heh. Doesn't matter." Ravina snorted. "The umbrellas are under the bed. Saw it with my own eyes before I teased Jay's cute wittle pucker!"

"Don't ever… fucking call my asshole…. a 'cute wittle ... pucker' ever again." Jay attempted saying. He was out of breath.

"Hey, by the way. That chocolate. We… may need it examined." Lonnie reminded everyone about what was going on. "The chocolate was made by a baking company that I know of."

"And how do you know of them?" Arlinda said, in a miserable tone. "Sounds like ya know their CEO well enough to recognize the problem."

"Ahh, well… you could say that!" Lonnie began to nervously giggle.

The next evening, Arlinda began slimming down a bit. She could fit into some of Lonnie's clothes so she doesn't have to go fully naked.

"I've examined everything. And I can conduct some results." Ravina swiveled from her computer over to the other four. "So, this shit will wear off in about a week. More importantly, I can safely assure you you aren't pregnant."

Arlinda let out a sigh of relief. "Whew thank goodness. I'm not ready for a kid yet. I can't even think of a name yet!"

"I can. If it's a girl can we name her Sarah?" Jay said.

"If it's a guy we name him Joey." Arlinda replied.

"You're not pregnant, cut the act." Ravina said.

"How can you be sure?" Arlinda questioned.

"Oh uh…" She hid the papers from plain sight. "It's… safe day." She then marked out the line with whiteout saying the patient was given contraceptives by a nurse. "A-anyways. We've got one last test to do with the candy. We're gonna examine if anything's been contaminated or tampered with, so we can see what can be safely eaten."

"Uh… there's a problem with that." Arlinda muttered.

"Yeah? Out with it." The door opened. In came a tall and stout girl in just a tank top and capris, with long blonde hair done in a ponytail, carrying a huge barrel.

"Arlinda, a delivery came in for you." The lady laid it down.

"Oh, hey Jazz!" Ravina smiled. "What's in it?"

"Candy." Ravina smirked at her smart assery. "An assortment of it too. I've already made sure it's safe to eat, too."

"Oh, that's good. Even the Pierra stuff involved?"

"Mhm." Jazz lifted the lid. In it, was an empty barrel.

"Wh…where's the candy?"

"Don't you remember Ravina? You told me to analyze it." Ravina slowly began to sulk in her chair.

"Jazz. Sweetie. How did you test each and every piece of candy?"

The room grew grim as the answer echoed through the room. Arlinda was in shock. Ravina was in terror. Jay, however, was in extreme intrigue as Jazz answered simply with, "Orally."

"You know I can grow and shrink on demand and not be affected by body mass, right?"


End file.
